


neopronoun gang

by esperink



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Neopronouns, Pronouns, i don't know how i'm supposed to tag this???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Logan has something to tell the others.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> stuffs: accidental misgendering happens one (1) time, it/its pronouns

Logan sighed as it heard a crash from the living room, followed by laughter and loud voices. Giggles trailed down the hall and the door opened. Patton bounded in.

"Hey Lo!" Patton said. "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, Patton. Please, close the door and sit down. I will have to inform Roman and Virgil later, since they sound preoccupied."

Patton closed the door and sat himself in the chair in front of Logan's desk. "What's up?"he asked, so earnestly.

Logan licked its lips, suddenly nervous."There has been a change," it said slowly.

Patton quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "You can tell me anything, Lo,” he assured the other.

"Very well," Logan said with a nod. "It would be to my liking if you use it/its pronouns for me from now on."

There was now a confused, polite smile on Patton’s face. “Pardon?”

“My pronouns. They’re it/its now.”

Patton tilted his head. “And this is what you want? Truly?”

“Yes.”

Patton hummed for a moment, but then he shrugged with more of a smile. “Okay! I’ll try my best!”

Logan was pleasantly surprised. "Thank you, Patton."

Logan informed the others later, and life went on.

It wasn't often that Logan was referred to, so for a few days it didn't hear anything about pronouns until Virgil mentioned the new planetarium that opened down the street. Logan was sitting in one of the living room chairs with a book and Patton and Virgil were sitting on the floor.

"Logan said he wanted to see--" Patton had started.

"It," Logan corrected, pretending its hands didn't tighten just slightly at the edges of the book.

"Huh?" Patton looked up. Virgil leaned back just slightly, unsure of how this would go. But Patton looked confused for only a second before speaking again. "Oh yeah!" he said, turning back to Virgil. "Logan said it wanted to see what the place had to offer."

Logan hid a smile behind its book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? totally not uh, using my own pronouns, what are you talking about? /j
> 
> stuffs: unintentional misgendering happens like once (1 time) but is pretty much immediately corrected.

This whole thing had started when Virgil and Roman were hanging out. It had been a surprisingly quiet moment, which was not a common happenstance when the two were together.

Virgil's mind had started to wander, as it usually did in silence.

"Gender is weird," Virgil had said suddenly.

"It is," Roman agreed.

"... Pronouns are weird."

Roman tilted his head up to glance at Virgil. "If you're feeling out of sorts, perhaps you should go talk to Logan. It is more knowledgeable on the subject, after all. It may be able to help."

Virgil hummed, then smirked just slightly. "Wow, Princey, admitting you can't help with something?"

Roman threw a pillow at xem. "Shut up."

Virgil hadn't gone to see Logan right away, deciding to do some research beforehand. And now xe stood at the office door, figuring this is where xe'd find Logan. But xe hesitated, uncertain if xe should be bothering it with this.

"Come in," Logan's voice said from within.

Virgil poked xyr head in after opening the door. "I didn't knock," xe said.

"No," Logan agreed, "but you were standing there." Virgil stepped inside and closed the door behind xem. "What do you need?"

Virgil scoffed nervously. "What, I can't just come to talk to you?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You aren't Roman; you should know that won't work on me."

It had a point.

Virgil walked over and sat in the spare chair. "So uh…," xe started. "Pronouns."

"Pronouns?"

Virgil nodded. "I'm… also changing mine?" It sounded more like xe asking a question, but xe continued anyway. “And I wanted to uh.... hear them,” Virgil finished lamely.

“You’re asking for validation.” Virgil nodded meekly. “Similar to posts online, correct?” Virgil nodded again. Logan leaned forward. “What have you chosen?”

“Uh, xe/xem.”

Logan nodded. “Very well.” It cleared its throat. “This is Virgil,” it started, gesturing to Virgil and addressing no one in particular. “Xe is a friend of mine. I do hope xyr day has treated xem well?”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile almost automatically when xe heard the right pronouns in reference to xemself. Xe realized Logan was actually waiting for an answer so xe nodded. “Yeah, I’m having a pretty good day, actually.”

“That’s good,” Logan said. “Was that to your liking?”

Xe nodded again. “Yeah, that was… nice. Thanks.”

Logan had something to do, so Virgil left so that it could get started. Xe passed by the commons room, where Roman was talking to Patton about a recent day in the Imagination.

“And then Virgil, he did this glowy thing with his eyes. It was rather… interesting,” Roman was saying.

“Uh, actually,” Virgil started, but xe almost went silent under the sudden attention. “My pronouns… are xe/xem now.”

“Ah,” Roman said, and Patton and Virgil watched as he took out his phone and Googled something. He amended, “Well, xe did this glowy thing with-” he checked the screen again - “xyr eyes.”

Virgil hid xyr smile until xe reached xyr room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this because I wanted to see Patton be alright with Logan using it/its pronouns, but then it just turned into “Okay, everyone except Patton has neopronouns” but like, what can you do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also if I got any of the conjugations for the fae pronouns wrong, please let me know!
> 
> stuffs: food/mentions, slight unfounded panic for like one second

Roman felt out of sorts. Something was different, something was off, and the princely Side was definitively not a fan of it. 

Maybe the conversation with Virgil a week ago about how gender and pronouns were weird stirred up some old feelings, and maybe some research needed to be done.

_ Maybe  _ Roman eventually figured that while ‘he’ didn’t fit,  _ ‘fae’  _ did.

Roman wandered into the kitchen early one morning to find Patton making breakfast. “Good morning Pat,” fae said. “What are you up to this fine day?”

Patton smiled and waved with the spatula he was using. “Well, Virgil seemed a little down yesterday, so I thought I’d make xyr favorite breakfast food!” he said as he flipped a blueberry pancake over in the pan. “I’ll have to make a different batch for Logan though, since it doesn’t like blueberries in its pancakes.” Patton gave a thoughtful nod.

Roman hummed, almost with uncertainty. “Patton, could I get your honest opinion on something?” fae asked.

Patton turned to faer. “Sure, what’s up?”

“What do you think about Logan’s and Virgil’s pronouns?”

Patton turned down the heat on the stove and set down the spatula. “You want my honest opinion?”

Roman was nervous that Patton had to confirm that, but fae nodded.

“Well,” Patton began slowly, leaning back against the counter, “I did think they were a little odd, at first.” He looked a little sheepish. “But, you know, it doesn’t really matter what I think. Their comfort and respect as a person is more important. I got used to it.” He shrugged, picking up the spatula and transferring the pancake to a plate. He reached for the measuring cup of pancake mix and looked back at Roman, almost knowingly. “Why?”

“Well, you see…,” Roman started, clasping faer hands together, still nervous.

“Neopronoun gang?” Patton guessed.

“Neopro-- Oh, I love that,” Roman said, laughing almost while Patton grinned. “Yes, that. I’ll be using fae/faer from now on.”

“Alright. Can you teach me how that goes?”

So fae had told him and they talked until Virgil came down for breakfast, looking grumpy until Patton told xem he’d made blueberry pancakes. Roman almost forgot that fae had told Patton about faer pronouns until a few mornings later. Fae’d told him fae wasn’t planning to keep faer pronouns a secret, so there was nothing stopping Patton from referring to Roman correctly. Fae just hadn’t… said anything to anyone else.

It was a late morning and they were going to have a late breakfast, since most of the Sides had slept in. Patton and Virgil were in the kitchen. Roman was sitting on the couch, writing, and Logan sat nearby in the recliner, reading. They could hear the chatting from the kitchen, but didn’t pay too much attention at first.

“Virge,” Patton said, sounding distracted, “could you go get Roman? I need to ask faer a question.”

There was a short pause, but to Roman it felt like ages. Logan looked up from its book, also hearing Patton, and glanced over at Roman.

Logically, Roman knew that fae needn't worry. The others would be hypocritical if they judged faer for changing faer pronouns (not that being hypocritical was impossible, fae just thought it was unlikely for this issue).

Finally, after only a few seconds, Virgil said, "Yeah, I'll get faer."

Roman let out a breath of relief. Logan just hummed and returned to its book, turning a page.

Virgil walked into the commons room. “Yo,” xe said, “Patton wanted to talk to you.” Roman got up, and Virgil took faer seat, leaning over and asking Logan, “Hey, how do you use fae pronouns?”

Roman smiled to faerself. Things would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws

**Author's Note:**

> others: write Logan using it/its pronouns, with Patton being against it  
> me: ;shoving them aside- okay, my turn.
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr! esperinkdraws


End file.
